Travel Trees Can't Dance
"Travel Trees Can't Dance"' '''is the third episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. There is some confusion about the order of episodes, and it might actually be the fourth episode, following "Song of the Rainbow". Its international titles include Catalan "Els arbres transportadors no ballen", French "La Chevauchée magique en péril", German "Der Zauberbaum", Polish "Drzewa Merlina nie tańczą", Portuguese "As árvores andantes não sabem dançar''"''', Russian "Деревья-проводники не могут танцевать''", Serbo-Croat "Stabla putovanja ne umeju da plešu", and Spanish "Los árboles del viaje no'". After the events of previous episode, the wild magic in Avalon is no longer stable and the Travel Trees are being affected as well. Gwen and her flying unicorn Sunstar get separated from the Jewel Riders by a wild magic outbreak in the Northwoods part of the Great Forests. To make things worse, the evil Lady Kale follows them to source of the outbreak so she could steal the Jewel of the Northwoods... Synopsis Featured elements * Regular characters: Princess Gwenevere, Tamara, Fallon, Lady Kale, Merlin, Sunstar, Archie, Rufus and Twig, Queen Anya, King Jared, Drake, Grimm, Moondance, Travel Trees, Queen Anya, Wintermane * Locations: Northwoods, Dragon Beach, Crystal Palace, Great Deserts, Jungle, Misty Lake, Great Woods, Thornwoods * Items and concepts: Jewel of the Northwoods, Wild Magic, Horn of Merlin Plot summary Princess Gwenevere and Sunstar are practicing their riding/flying skills through a natural obstacle course at Dragon Beach. Afterwards, Gwenevere decides to use the Travel Trees for the first time to get home quickly. However, as soon as she gets home, the trees whisk her off to the Northwoods. Gwen and Sunstar fly along for a while until they find a magical dance hall populated with anthropomorphic animals — a Wild Magic outbreak is to blame for this — and dance with the animals. But Lady Kale has followed Gwen via Grimm and now has her dweasels spy on her. The dweasels end up getting wrapped up in the magic dance party. After the dance party, Gwen and Sunstar ride off and find a Crown Jewel stuck in a Travel Tree circle. Kale gets there first, takes the Crown Jewel, and blasts Gwen and Sunstar into the Wild Magic. While all this is going on, the other Jewel Riders and Archie are trying to reach Gwen via the Travel Trees. The trees keep sending them to the wrong locations. Eventually, everyone meets up again in the Northwoods, where Gwen recaps everything that has happened. Flying away, Lady Kale tries to figure out how to use her new Crown Jewel, but fails to control it and a flare burst stuns Grimm and crashes her Dragon Wagon. Kale survives the fall but gets separated from her animals, including Grimm who is unconscious when he falls into a lake and is then rescued by the dweasels. Wandering in the mist, Kale enters the magic dance hall, where she dances with an anthropomorphic fox and discovers that the Crown Jewel influences how the trees grow. The Jewel Riders see Lady Kale make more Thornwoods, so they decide to call for reinforcements. They summon the Horn of Merlin to make the Pack appear. Now that the party is all together, they enter the newly-grown Thornwoods and use their Enchanted Jewels to turn the trees back to normal. Kale creates a giant thorn tree claw that attacks the party, but Gwen defeats it with her Sun Stone. Fallon then uses her Moon Stone to cast invisibility on herself to sneak on Kale and snatch the Crown Jewel away. After a brief dance fight against the dweasels on the dance floor, Fallon tosses the Crown Jewel to Gwen. The Princess who flies off on Sunstar while Kale chases after them by Grimm. Gwen and Sunstar fly a slalom through a dangerous maze of rock arches. Gwen succeeds because she practiced flying earlier, while Kale crashes. Safe now, the Jewel Riders gather in the center of the maze. They return the Crown Jewel of the North Woods to the Jewel Box and hear an advice from Merlin: Keep things in balance. Behind the scenes Original script It is an early draft of a script for "Travel Trees Can’t Dance" from when the show still has been under the working title ''Princess Guinevere and her Jewel Adventures. Much like the Show Bible and Enchanted Camelot script, there are interesting differences like Sunstar being named Amber and Tamara being named Harmony. Inspirations cited in the script include the 1930's Fred Astaire movies and the Death Star trench attack scene from the first Star Wars movie. Avalon: Web of Magic connections * After Kara first obtained her Unicorn Jewel, the rest of the party told her to not use magic alone. Gwenevere goes through the same thing except it’s with riding the Wild Magic. * Colfax (Cotax in the original edition) is a talking fox who works for the Fairy Underground. Gwen dances with a talking fox in the episode. * Gwen with her hair down looks exactly like Kara from the original edition — specifically, the cover to the Be*Tween single. * Kale’s whip attack with her Dark Stone is similar to Adriane’s lasso spell. * Gwen’s ride through Dragon Beach and the crystal pillars mirrors a similar scene in Avalon where Zach, Adriane, and Wind Dancer fly through the Serpent’s Teeth. * The craft fair is like all those benefit fundraisers Kara is always hosting. Gwen even kicks off the craft fair in this episode. Media Images 03-01.png 03-06.png 03-04.png 03-02.png 03-03.png 03-05.png 03-07.png Videos See also * List of episodes External links * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:First season